Found Kitten, Call Riku
by Howling Cat
Summary: Riku finds cat. Riku searches for cats owner. Ooh, cute owner. Riku x Sora, oneshot


Found Kitten, Call Riku

Summary: Riku finds cat. Riku searches for cats owner. Ooh, cute owner. (Riku/Sora, one-shot)

Warnings: Slight Shounen-ai, Riku/Sora, sillyness, slight OOC

Random Little One Shot that popped into my head. Short and sweet and simple... and rather pointless.

* * *

Found Kitten, Call Riku

_One Shot_

Riku did not like animals. They stunk, were messy, and were a waste of time and money. And, from past experience, they basically felt the same way about him. Nope, Riku and animals were not a good combination.

So why was it that he now had a kitten following home?

He had spotted it in the park, playing with a scrap piece of string. The blue collar around her neck crossed out suggestions of a stray, but with no one else around, the only logical answer was that she was a runaway. So really, why should Riku care?

But then the cat began to follow him around. Riku knew because he had looked back to check out some random noise, to find the kitten five feet behind him. Riku had raised an eyebrow and shooed her away, which worked.

For about two minutes.

Ten minutes later, the silver haired teenager had given up on losing the cat, instead ignoring her completely.

But now he was home, and standing three feet away from him was a lost cat. Wait, scratch that- standing three feet away from him was a kitten looking up at him with adorable and hopeful blue eyes.

Too bad Riku had a weak spot for large, adorable eyes. Especially blue ones.

* * *

The cat was now curled up on his pillow, purring noisily. Cursing as his own weakness for pretty eyes, Riku went back to his original task- making fliers for the now found kitten. Surely someone was missing the little critter... then again, exactly how much could someone miss a pet that they didn't even bother buying tags for? Either way, the little nuisance would hopefully be gone the next day, leaving Riku animal-free once again.

Letting out as great of a yawn as her little jaws would allow her, the guest stumbled to her feet, staring around her new surroundings with adorable blue eyes. The boy was mildly surprised (and amused) when the small creature leapt onto his desk clumsily, nearly rolling off the opposite edge.

"I thought cats were suppose to be graceful?" Riku doubted the kitten had any clue what he had just said, but what did that matter? "Don't get use to this, you'll be gone tomorrow."

The cat merely blinked, before studying the fliers on the desk.

* * *

_Found Kitten_

_Blue Collar, no tags. Found wandering in the park. _

The teenager squealed as hope ran throughout his body, bright eyes sweeping over the picture of a sleeping, brown kitten. Quickly fumbling for a pen, he carefully copied down the number, his eyes widening as he looked over the last sentence.

_Call Riku_

_

* * *

_

He was sleeping surprisingly well... usually he was much to cold, or just simply restless. But something warm and soft had curled itself up on his chest, and though normally he would immediately brush that thing away and make sure it never came back, it felt... nice, in an odd way.

Shading his eyes from the sunlight spilling through the windows, Riku groaned, attempting to sit up. That is, until the little bundle of fur that had made its bed on his chest made a noise of protest and tumbled down his skin. Staring with surprise, Riku glared when he realized what exactly had been on him.

"Figures. Exactly why I hate animals." He grumbled standing up as the kitten mewed in protest. "Eh, get over it. You'll be leaving soon." Hopefully.

Riku scrapped up some food for the cat, keeping her preoccupied while the boy himself took a shower. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he felt as though cat hair was sticking to his skin, and it didn't feel too good. Another reason he hated animals.

He cursed as the cheerful ring tone of his phone was heard as he turned off the water, struggling to wrap a towel around him while making it out the bathroom door. Ignoring the curiously mewing kitten, he hastily plucked the phone from its cradle, getting a better hold on his towel. "Hey?" Wasn't really the best way to answer the phone, but he was pissed.

"Um, hello. Is this Riku?"

"Last time I checked." Sarcasm.

"Oh. I'm answering the flier about a lost kitten...? I think she might be mine."

_Finally_.

"Oh. Good. So, you wanna come by later and pick her up?"

"That would be great! Any particular time?"

"Come by whenever." Riku gave the owner his address, hanging up with a short 'See ya.' He had no reason to be polite with an idiotic person who lost his cat, didn't bother to put tags on her, and didn't go looking for the silly creature.

He better get a reward for this.

A loud clack brought him back to reality, the silver haired boy jumping as something hard hit his foot. A phone...?

"Mew."

Ah, of course. He should have known.

Glaring at the kitten, he picked the phone back up and placed it in its cradle, scooping the fur ball up before she could yank on the cord again. "Didn't your owner have any sense of discipline?" He muttered as he dropped her on his bed, stalking over to the closet.

To further sour his mood, whoever this guy was must have been very close; Riku had barely buttoned up his jeans when the doorbell rang, getting no chance to pull on a shirt. "Great timing." He muttered out loud, hurrying to get the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Oh... cute boy.

Riku was stunned momentarily by the sight of a boy, his age but about four inches shorter, staring up at him with the same look on his face. After getting over the messy brown hair and adorable face, Riku couldn't help but noticed that the boys large blue eyes almost exactly matched the kittens... but were much cuter on an actual human being.

"Oh! I'm sorry, is this a bad time? I mean, you did say come by whenever, and your apartment was so close..." The boy continued to babble on as Riku stared, trying to figure out what exactly he was talking about.

Feeling the cold air from outside hit his bare skin seemed to make it dawn on him; he was shirtless. Grimacing at his own foolishness, he shook his head. "No, sorry, its ok. I just got out of the shower when you called, and figured I'd be dressed by then." He explained, opening the door wider. "You must be here for the cat. Please, come in."

Nearly bouncing in, the cute brunette gazed around in the apartment curiously, before his attention got focused on his reason for coming. "Rikku!(1)" He yelled gleefully, running forward to scoop the happily mewing kitten up in his arms.

Rikku... Riku?

"Huh?"

The now found owner looked up from his cuddling, blinking adorably. "Wha? Oh yeah, thats right! I noticed on your flier that you share the same name as my cat! Or... she shares her name with you. 'Cept I spell her name with two K's." The kid just went on babbling as Riku stared at him dumbly, wondering what exactly this boy was on.

"... thanks for finding her! I didn't think I'd ever see her again, especially without her tags. I had to take her old ones off, because I didn't want someone shipping her off somewhere!" The brunet laughed, cradling the now purring kitten. "We just moved here, and I didn't have time to get her new tags. Big mistake, huh?" He explained at Riku's curious looking, smiling sheepishly.

"Pretty much. Would have made my day a heck of a lot easier." He replied, shrugging. "Whatever. I would have turned her into the animal shelter if no one had claimed her by tomorrow."

Blue eyes widened as the stranger nodded furiously. "Wow, good thing I saw your flier!" He beamed. "I can't thank you enough."

"Eh, whatever. She followed me home, even I'm not that heartless to keep a kitten outside all night." Tired of calling him 'kid' or 'stranger' in his mind, Riku finally managed to ask, "Whats your name, anyway? Seems fair, if you already know mine."

Blushing, he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, my mom always said I could get so distracted sometimes. My name's Sora, nice to meet you, Riku-with-one-k!" He claimed happily, holding out his hand for some kind of introductory shake.

Too cute.

Grudgingly taking the hand, Riku drawled, "Nice to meet you, Sora. I suppose we will be seeing each other soon, with the Island being so small and all." Nice thought, actually, considering the rest of the idiots he hung out with.

Unsuspecting little Sora just smiled happily. "That would be great! My second day here and I've already met someone." Looking down at the kitten in his arms, he grinned again. "Rikku seems to like you, too, if she followed you home. You should stop by some time to say hi to her, I'm sure she'd love it."

Riku grinned inwardly at the thought, only nodding on the outside. "Eh, why not. She could always come here some time."

"Really? That would be great. Like a sleepover, huh, Rikku?"

And then, well... it didn't really matter which Rik(k)u Sora was talking to.

END

* * *

One week later, Sora stopped by Riku's apartment, claiming Rikku got bored. Sora ended up staying the night.

Two weeks after that, Sora ended up staying the weekend, because Rikku just "didn't want to leave".

About two months after that, Sora moved in. Permanently. And well, he could always blame it on the cat.

He could also blame the cat for the fact he was sleeping in Riku's bed, because really, why _else _would he do that? And plus, Sora didn't make hair stick to his skin, unlike some blue eyed kitten he knew.

Needless to say, Riku no longer hates animals (well... to a point. Doesn't help that Sora can look so much like a kitten when he's writh- er, never mind.)

OK, NOW ITS THE END, I PROMISE.

* * *

(1)Er... I was running low on imagination for names, so I just stole it from FFX/FFX-2 ; Plus I thought it would make a funny plot... thing. 

**Yeah, rather pointless little thing. I'm not even sure how I thought up of it. Isn't it stupid, though? Read, review, criticizes, whatever. But flames shall be laughed at. Hysterically **


End file.
